Porygonal's 2020 Pacific typhoon season
The 2020 Pacific typhoon season was a slightly below average season, featuring 20 tropical storms, 8 typhoons, and 3 super typhoons. The main reason for the lack of activity was the presence of a moderate La Nina. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:820 height:270 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/03/2020 till:26/03/2020 color:TD text:"01W" from:03/04/2020 till:09/04/2020 color:ST text:"Vongfong" from:07/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TS text:"Nuri" from:01/07/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:TS text:"Sinlaku" from:03/07/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:TS text:"Hagupit" from:13/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TY text:"Jangmi" from:21/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:TD text:"07W" from:26/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 color:TY text:"Mekkhala" from:29/07/2020 till:05/08/2020 color:ST text:"Higos" barset:break from:03/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:TY text:"Bavi" from:15/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:TY text:"Maysak" from:21/08/2020 till:30/08/2020 color:TY text:"Haishen" from:23/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:TS text:"Noul" from:01/09/2020 till:08/09/2020 color:TY text:"Dolphin" from:02/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:ST text:"Kujira" from:10/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:TS text:"Chan-hom" from:14/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:TY text:"Linfa" from:24/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TS text:"Nangka" barset:break from:09/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TY text:"Saudel" from:15/10/2020 till:19/10/2020 color:TS text:"Molave" from:26/10/2020 till:29/10/2020 color:TD text:"21W" from:07/11/2020 till:11/11/2020 color:ST text:"Goni" from:25/11/2020 till:28/11/2020 color:TS text:"Atsani" from:03/12/2020 till:04/12/2020 color:TD text:"24W" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December Systems Tropical Depression 01W Severe Tropical Storm Vongfong (Ambo) Tropical Storm Nuri (Butchoy) Tropical Storm Sinlaku Tropical Storm Hagupit Typhoon Jangmi (Carina) Tropical Depression 07W Typhoon Mekkhala (Dindo) Severe Tropical Storm Higos (Enteng) Typhoon Bavi Typhoon Maysak (Ferdie) Typhoon Haishen (Gener) Tropical Storm Noul Typhoon Dolphin (Helen) Severe Tropical Storm Kujira (Igme) Tropical Storm Chan-hom Typhoon Linfa (Julian) Tropical Storm Nangka Typhoon Saudel (Kristine) Tropical Storm Molave Tropical Depression 21W Severe Tropical Storm Goni (Leon) Tropical Storm Atsani Tropical Depression 24W (Marce) Season Effects Storm Names International Names During the season 20 tropical storms developed in the Western Pacific and each one was named by the JMA, when the system was judged to have 10-minute sustained windspeeds of 65 km/h (40 mph). The JMA selected the names from a list of 140 names, that had been developed by the 14 members nations and territories of the ESCAP/WMO Typhoon Committee. During the season, the name Saudel was used for the first time, after it replaced the name Soudelor which was retired after the 2015 season. After the season the Typhoon Committee retired the names Bavi and Maysak, and in February 2022, they were subsequently replaced with Nuiket and Koulen for future seasons. Philippines During the season PAGASA used its own naming scheme for the 13 tropical cyclones, that either developed within or moved into their self-defined area of responsibility. The names were taken from a list of names, that had been last used during 2016 and are scheduled to be used again during 2024. The names Kristine and Leon were used for the first time during the year after the names Karen, Lawin, and Nina were retired. One new name, Nika, went unused. On December 21, PAGASA announced that it would remove the names Gener and Kristine from their naming lists after they caused over ₱1 billion in damage. They were replaced with Gondo and Kelsey in 2019. Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Below Average Category:Porygonal Category:Future Tropical Cyclone Season